Akihito Kanbara
|anime = Episode 01 |novel = }} Akihito Kanbara (神原 秋人 Kanbara Akihito) is one of the main characters of the Kyoukai no Kanata series. He is a second year student and a member of his school's Literary Club. He is a Half-Youmu and has the ability to instantly heal from his wounds. He is mostly unfamiliar with Spirit World Warriors and Youmu, something rare for someone like him. Despite this, he spent most of his life with eyes always averted from him.Akihito Kanbara's profile page on Kyoukai no Kanata anime official website. Appearance Akihito is a teenage boy. He stands at roughly 5'7", and has blonde hair and brown eyes. He is primarily seen wearing his school uniform. Personality He likes glasses very much, to the point of calling himself a Meganest. History Nothing much is known about his past at the moment but it is known that Akihito's Youmu side awakened during his fight with Hiroomi and almost killed him. Due to this, the Nase family arranged a deal between them in order to avoid further obliteration of the vicinity due to Akihito's Youmu side. Story Carmine Akihito Kanbara, a 2nd year, walks home from school one day, noticing a 1st year school girl standing on the roof top. Thinking that she is attempting suicide, he runs to her rescue. Once he makes it in time, he starts to convince her that someone who looks good in glasses should not commit suicide. To his surprise, the girl jumps over the roof fence and lands infront of him, stabbing him, thinking that he is a youmu. Akihito does not die from that attack because of his immortality. He soon tells her that he is half youmu. The girl, later revealed to be named Mirai Kuriyama, is said to be a Spirit World Warrior, who has the ability to control her blood and form it into a sword which she uses to kill youmu. She see the fact that Akihito is immortal as an opportunity to fight youmu by attacking and practicing on Akihito, because of her lack of experience and hesitation. Days later, Akihito is seen sitting in the Literary Club room with his childhood friend, Mitsuki Nase, discussing which story would be interesing for the school to read. They then hear a sound coming from the other room, guessing that it is Mirai. He goes to confront her and asks her why she's following him. At the end of the school day, Akihito leaves later than everyone else, and Mirai decides to practice with him again, but he runs away. Chasing after him, she fails to catch him and gets tapped under a small locker that Akihito throws over her, which she uses her sword to cut open and free herself, only to find a bucket on top of her head. A large youmu then bursts through the window, trying to attack them. Mirai hesitates again, but they are saved by one of the teachers, who is also a Spirit World Warrior named Shizuku Ninomiya , or "Nino-chan". The next day at school, Mitsuki tells Akihito to come to the lunch room to talk to her and tells him he should not be around Mirai. Soon, after school, Akihito finds out that Mirai is afraid to eat in her appartment because a youmu comes around everytime it scents her. He then encourages her to fight it off. Ultramarine Once they get there the youmu appears, giving Akihito a frightning vision of his hands covered in blood and a corpse lying at his feet. Mirai then snaps him out of it and chases after the youmu and eventually kills it. The next day, they then take the rock that was inside the youmu to Ayaka Shindou, a Spirit World Warrior, to make some money off of it, but meet Ai Shindou instead, a friendly youmu who takes the form of a human. They meet Mitsuki along the way and walk to school. Akihito decides to ask Mitsuki's older brother, Hiroomi Nase, about the youmu he met the other day which seemed quite aggressive. Moonlight Purple Bitter Orange Chartreuse Light Shocking Pink Abilities 'Half-Youmu Physiology: '''Akihito is the offspring of a human being and a Youmu. *'Regenerative Healing Factor: 'Akihito has the ability to regenerate from nearly any injury.Episode 1 - Carmine *'Transformation: 'When severely injured, Akihito's Youmu side takes over, causing him to transform into a feral creature. Trivia *His first name has the characters for ''autumn (秋) and man (人), while his surname literally means "fields of the gods". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Half-Youmu Category:Male